fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hoola-Z Productions
Hoola-Z Productions (フーラプロダクションズ in Japanese) is a company made by Hoola92. Hoola-Z Productions are the gaming side of the Hoola-Z companies, Wishluck Studios are there TV shows/movies that they make. Hoola-Z Productions mainly focuses on making games for the Production's exclusive console: the Golden System Z. Although, they have made a game for original Nintendo Switch, and they also make small collectible figures for the Mario and Smash Bros. Series. Projects Consoles Golden System Z. The Golden System Z is an all new console that looks like a golden block with little split pieces. On top is a cartridge opening and sync button. Around the cartridge opening is 2 golden pieces remotes, which bend like a boomerang and snap into the Golden System Z. The remotes can also be taken out. Most of Hoola-Z Productions's Games are for this console. Games Many games have DLC, but all DLC can be bought by paying $6 a month and you will have the DLC as long as your paying ''Mario Crafters''.'' Mario Crafters is the only Hoola-Z Productions game for the original Nintendo Switch. This game is full of characters and items. You need to build up a craft fair to collect and/or craft characters and items. '''New Super Mario Bros. Z'. The sixth game in the New Super Mario Bros. Series. It is very similar to the other games but with the edition of several characters as you move through the game and new levels. Super Mario's Split Kingdoms. Something has gotten into every resident of the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond in the eigth game in 3D Mario Game Series. Everyone has divided into three kingdoms. It's up to Mario and Luigi to get to the bottom of this mystery. [[Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown|'Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown']]. Join Mario in the first sequel to this iconic legendary game! Originally created by Ivegout444, he decided to team up with Hoola-Z Productions, while Hoola-Z Productions created the logo. [[Mario Kart 9: Team Wars|'Mario Kart 9: Team Wars']]. Mario and his friends join up once again for some karting fun in the 10th game in the Mario Kart series. This time though, the characters have divided into teams of eight! Play for new tracks, characters, and modes! Mario Party Z. Mario and his friends party up for the 12th Mario Party in the franchise! There are 9 new characters, new boards, new minigames, new modes, and the return of boss battles. Party in Free-For-All, 2 v. 2, or even the new 1 v. 3 party. ' Toad Scramble DLC'. Mario Party Z also has the Toad Scramble DLC. This DLC Pack comes with a new and improved Toad Scramble mode and New Characters. Super Mario Maker Deluxe. '''In the sequel for Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker Deluxe has more themes, characters, new features, and even a multiplayer mode. '''Mario Tennis Stars. '''In the sequel to Mario Tennis Aces, Mario Tennis Stars scraps Zone Shots and keeps Trick and Special Shots, several new types of shots are introduced like backspin. Several new characters are coming also. ''Super Mario All-Stars'.'' Super Mario All-Stars is a game similar in a map way to the New Super Mario Bros. Series, except every level is a boss in 3D and requires 4 players, CPU can be added. There are tons of characters to unlock and bosses/challenges to play. 'Super Smash Bros.: Mario Edition. This special Super Smash Bros. is all about the Mario series. The game is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. Series, except everything is Mario! '''Paper Mario: the Legendary Gems I-III. This legendary set of three Paper Mario games reunites both characters, villians, and everyone in between. Gems are now what the three antagonists of this game, Queen Nature, Black Knight, and Chaos King, use to control the 2D universe. It's up to Paper Mario and his friends to defeat this evil trio and restore the Gems to their rightful pillars. Mario & Luigi Game. More to be added. Hotel Mario ''Deluxe. TBA '''Splatoon 3 for Nintendo Z. '''This Splatoon game has new 4-TEAM stages, new modes, the Freshie Bombers (Shellie and Sealina), a new story mode, an updated Deep Sea Metro, and a whole new story of a whole new type of creature that can be bought in the DLC pack. 'Super Smash Bros Diamond. The sixth game in the Super Smash Bros. Series is mostly based off of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate but with new characters, stages, spirits, modes, etc. Enjoy a variation of Palutena's Guidance from the Splatoon series. ''Smash Bros. Kart''. Smash Bros. Kart is similar to Mario Kart but with Super Smash Bros. Characters and overall like Mario Kart with Super Smash Bros. Features '''Pikmin 4 for Nintendo Z. The fourth game in the Pikmin series has new Pikmin, bosses, and a new storyline. You need to see over building new settlements in the Pikmin Planet after Olimar's home planet is overrun by other giants. Animal Crossing Train to Travel. More to be added. Collectee Gaming. In Collectee Gaming you can play with Mini Mario/Smash Bros. Collectees in a collection of small games. ARMS: Rematch. This first sequel to the ARMS game features new fighters, modes, and battle stages. Super Mario Galaxy 3. Bowser has taken the Comet Observatory to rule the universe in this sequel to two classic Mario games. Join Mario and 6 ''others in trying to take back the Comet Observatory. On your way you will face many challenges while meeting new and old species across the cosmos. You'll visit countless galaxies, old and new. 'Peach's Rhythmic Gymnastic Spectacular'.'' More to be added. ''Felicity's Quest. ''Join young Felicity and her friends to find the mysterious opal gem before Madame Goldstrike finds the opal gem and receives it's unknown power. This game is divided into five parts. The first three go with the main story. The fourth has its own story. The fifth unites the first three and the fourth. This game features small battle modes. Here Comes Captain Toad! 'Wingo spread his wings again, this time to attack the Mushroom Kingdom. He stole tons of toads, help Captain Toad, Captain Toadette, and the Brigade Squad in trying to stop him again in this puzzle-filled adventure ''Italics ''represent the start of a series in a game. Other 'Queen Peepa. Queen Peepa is a new character. Queen Peepa is King Boo's girlfriend and the Queen of the Boos. [[Tuneette|'Tuneette']]. Tuneette is a female toad who has magical musical powers to destroy and hypnotize others. She loves music and hates her species. Mini Mario Collectees and Mini Smash Bros. Collectees is a new collectible figure unlike Amiibo, they all have figures and several additions such as a kart and dice block. You can also easily play online with a new game. Gallery Hoola-Z Productions.jpg|The logo Mario Crafters.jpg|Mario Crafters|link=Mario Crafters Queen Peepa.jpg|Queen Peepa|link=Queen Peepa Mario Kart 9 Team Wars.jpg|Mario Kart 9: Team Wars|link=Mario Kart 9: Team Wars Tuneette.jpg|Tuneette|link=Tuneette Super Smash Bros. Diamond Logo.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Diamond Logo|link=Super Smash Bros. Diamond Super Mario Sunshine 2 Logo 2nd possibility.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown Logo|link=Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown Super Mario Galaxy 3 Logo.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 3 Logo|link=Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Hoola) Trivia *This is the production of games made by Hoola92 *to see movies/tv shows of Hoola92 there will be Hoola-Z Studious upcoming *Hoola-Z Productions's placeholder logo was a picture of Bayonetta *Before the Golden System Z, Hoola-Z Productions came up with the Nintendo Switch Z, but quickly trashed the idea *The company was considering the name Wishluck Productions, so they changed their Studios to Wishluck Studios Category:Companies Category:Hoola-Z Productions Games